Rupphire Drabbles
by DezinWonderland
Summary: My dump of Rupphire Drabbles. Rating will range with each chapter


A ghost of a whisper, her name, falling from a pair of round red lips. Sapphire… Her head felt like it was going to explode, how much had she had to drink last night? She groaned and whimpered, her throat burning, and shifted position, snuggling further into the impossibly soft comforter on her bed. The pillows were perfect, the temperature was perfect, the body next to her was perfect, and- Wait what?! Sapphire sat up with a jolt and stared down at the flood of hair on the pillow beside her own. She'd recognize the messy curls anywhere, and with the realization of who was sharing her bed came another; they weren't wearing any clothes. The realization brought the memories flooding back; A celebration party, too much to drink, and then soft hands on her hips, up her shirt, in her hair. The feeling of being touched so intimately, the soreness in her throat caused by screaming that name over and over. Ruby. She hadn't realized she'd said it aloud until the other woman shifted to squint up and her. First came a look of confusion, then recognition, and following that was sheer terror as she sprang back and fell off the bed, taking the majority of the blankets with her. Sapphire gasped and turned away, covering herself the best she could.

"Sapphire! Oh god, I'm so sorry I didn't realize- Ah! I stole all your blankets I'm sorry!" A sheet was draped over her shoulders and she wrapped it around herself, noticing for the first time hands prints and bite marks marring the flesh of her sides, stomach, and thighs.

"It's fine Ruby." She slid off the other side of the bed and collected clothing, then walked to the door. "Why don't you get dressed? I'll make us some breakfast." She closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning against it. Once she took a moment to collect herself she pulled the clothes on and wadded the sheet up, tossing it in the bathroom as she passed, then went to the kitchen. She got to work without a second thought, knowing exactly what Ruby would want. They had been friends for years after all. She was just finishing up the pancakes when Ruby slipped into a chair at her small table and took a sip out of the glass of milk Sapphire had put out for her. They ate in silence, the only noise the singing of birds and the clink of silverware against dishes. When they had both finished, Sapphire collected their dishes and put them in the sink, then walked out of the kitchen and into her living room. She sat against the arm of her love seat, curling her knees up to tuck her legs underneath her. She relaxed and sat in silent thought, confusion turning her usually calm-and-collected thoughts to frantic panic. She jumped slightly when the couch dipped and glanced over to find Ruby sitting on the other end, looking entirely too guilty to be healthy. They sat in awkward silence, Ruby looking like she wanted to say something but not completely sure how. Sapphire took a deep breath and sighed, once again glad she was good at pretending to be confident and indifferent.

"So, that's what sex feels like? I've never, I mean… I've often explored singular stuff, but I never imagined it would feel like… Wow…" She felt her face heat up and by the look of Ruby's she knew it was a mutual feeling.

"It's never felt like that though, this time it was… It felt like, we were more than just, each other ya know? I don't know…" Ruby's blush deepened. "I've never… Come that many times before…" Sapphire's face burned and she fought down the urge to run and hide.

"Well, I've never had more than one… That was pretty nice." They met eyes and shared a shy smile, both looking away bashfully. Somehow they had moved closer without realizing it, their knees bumping together.

"Oh, um…" Sapphire looked at her through her bangs. "Well I just can't stop thinkin'…" Sapphire stretched a hand out to grab Ruby's.

"So, um… Did you say I was different…?"

"And you hadn't before?"

"Of course not! When would I have ever?" Ruby grabbed her other hand and rubbed her thumbs across the backs of them. Her eyes were filled with guilt as she met Sapphire's gaze.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, don't be." Sapphire pulled a hand away to cup Ruby's cheek. "Ruby, it's fine. Who else would I ever want to share this with, than you?" Their foreheads touched and they leaned into each other.

"Would it be so bad… If we were to try that again?" Sapphire's lips felt so very dry, and when she licked them Ruby's eyes followed the path of her tongue, licking her own lips.

"You want to try again? To… To make something new?" Ruby nodded and brought a hand around to wrap around Sapphire's waist. "Okay." Ruby leaned in closer, their lips barely touching.

"Okay."


End file.
